role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Midoroguron
Midoroguron (ミドログロン Midlogon) is a flea-like kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Midoroguron is a typical aggressive, brutish monster for the most part; but is something like a kaiju equivalent of a jock, he likes to attack cities and cause destruction and showboats about it. Despite not talking, Midoroguron does have sentience and is not just some mindless beast; as despite his average intellect, he is rather genre-savvy. History Debut: MegaroGoji vs. Midoroguron Midoroguron first appeared when he attacked Osaka, where he appeared out from a crevice that had formed in the ground, causing a brief earthquake and a monster popping up, looking vaguely similar to a muscular giant flea; Midoroguron then began his attack on the city. Midoroguron leaped up to very high lengths, using his pincers to slice two buildings in half, also landing down with heavy force. Suddenly the bay began to shine brightly, boiling as a figure rises up, roaring, followed up by a hole opening up in the ground, two glowing eyes and a glowing horn can be seen; MegaroGoji and KWCBara had appeared to stop Midoroguron. MegaroGoji walked onto land slowly, but heroically, intending on taking down Midoroguron. Tanks and masers opened fire at Midoroguron as he marches, but they deflect off of him, due to his thick hides. Midoroguron then charged at both of his opponents, ready to take them on. MegaroGoji continued charging, before jumping up, using his momentum to tailslide into Midoroguron; Midoroguron was hit by the tailslide, flung back and falling over. KWCBara then ran up and fought Midoroguron some more, blasting his heat ray at him. Midoroguron was blasted by the heat ray, roaring in pain, but then charged at KWCBara. KWCBara readided himself, then jumping, landing on Midoroguron. Midoroguron and KWCBara then fought each other in a melee brawl some more, before then KWCBara hopped in circles around Midoroguron like a giant frog, firing his heat ray each time he landed; Midoroguron then burrowed underground in an attempt to ambush KWCBara but it failed. Midoroguron then reappeared back on land, trying to lure KWCBara out from underground by jumping up and down, creating minor earthquakes, trying to lure KWCBara out. KWCBara jumped out of the ground, flipping onto Midoroguron, crushing him with his weight. Midoroguron lifted KWCBara off of him, then shooting some explosive projectiles from his mouth at him, creating small blasts. KWCBara and Midoroguron then thrashed violently at each other; to which finally KWCBara tore out of Midoroguron's grip, firing his heat ray at point blank range, sending Midoroguron flying back against a few buildings. Dorako and Midoroguron both then get up and regroup with each other, both shooting out fireballs and explosive projectiles at their opponents, creating some explosions in front of them. As MegaroGoji charged through the blasts and tail-slided against Dorako, KWCBara then ran up and did his own tail slide into Midoroguron, backflipping during the dismount. Dorako and Midoroguron were both hit by the attacks, sending them flying back as they are hit and crash down. As Dorako flew off and retreated; Midoroguron then burrowed aways underground, retreating. Cancel the Monster Invasion! Midoroguron was one of the many monsters who fought off Jaegers in the Jaegers strategy to eradicate evil monsters. Midoroguron fought off Gladiator Bombshell in Greece, where Midoroguron was shown bashing his thick head against Gladiator Bombshell. He put up a brutal fight, only for Gladiator Bombshell to stab his thermoblades against Midoroguron's shell. Gladiator Bombshell then lifted Midoroguron off the ground and then fired his facial laser beam at Midoroguron, killing him. Abilities * Super Strength: '''Midoroguron is very strong; being capable of punching his way through buildings with ease and can lift up monsters bigger than him with relative ease. * '''Pincers: '''Midoroguron can use his pincers to hack and slash against his enemies. * '''Extra Limbs: Midoroguron has four arms (two big and two smaller ones) that he can use for combat and assistance. * Enhanced Durability: '''Midoroguron has enhanced durability. Likewise, maserfire, tanks, missiles and other kinds of human military weapons appear to be ineffective against him. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Midoroguron can jump up to very high lengths. * '''Burrowing: Midoroguron can burrow at moderate speeds. * Energy Bombs: Midoroguron can shoot a barrage of explosive projectiles made up of energy from his mouth. Trivia * His name is also often mistranslated as "Midolone". * He is the only insect kaiju (not counting Alien Kamakama, who is a kaijin) from Sailor Fight!. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased